Albatropolis
Furniture Shop "Is your house feeling empty? Look no further. Albatropolis Furniture Shop is open 24/7 for all your decorative needs. Also ask for our Premium Mareep Wool." At the Furniture Shop, you can obvious buy furniture, but also wool and dyes. Shopkeepers specifically include: Outside Furniture Boulder 2000c Tree 2000c Picket Fence 2000c Mower 15000c Gym Sign 3000c Umbrellas 4000c Water Floats 4000c Wool All Colors of Wool 30c Furniture Trash Can 1500c Clothed Table 6000c End Table 5000c Fossil Display 3000c Pokemon Painting 2000c Chair 5000c Folding Chair 5000c Cushion Chair 5000c Pokeball Rug 2000c Appliances PC 4000c Healer 7500c TV 4000c Fridge 10000c Washing Machine 15000c Fan 4000c Clock 6000c Dyes Lapis Lazuli 1000c Other Dyes 800c Kanto Fried Chicken "Our killer chicken is famous around the land of Obscuros for its unique flavor. Come get your Fiery Torchic Wings now! Oh, what's this dumpster behind KFC...?" Kanto Friend Chicken, or KFC, is a small shop that sells food. Additionally, it is a unique spawning location for Torchic, and holds a secret minigame in the back; a daily lottery in the dumpster. Spawners Torchic ' Shopkeeper: KFC' Bread 200c Baked Potato 400c Cooked Chicken 200c Cookie 100c Pumpkin Pie 700 Lottery: KFC Dumpster Alolan Grimer Trubbish Garbodor Thick Club Malasada (contents need updated) Panpour Pool "Challenge the many Swimmer Trainers and relax at Panpour's favorite spot." Panpour Pool is a cozy relaxation spot, and home to about half a dozen NPC trainers, all of Uncommon difficulty. No wild Pokemon seem to spawn here, but between the trainers, you can gain a reasonable amount of experience starting out. Meowth Bank "It might not be the most secure bank, it's prone to theft, but it sure attracts many Meowth and Persians." Spawners Meowth Persian Lottery: Meowth Bank Amulet Coin Nugget Credits Get Arrested Construction Site "No one knows what is being built, but one thing is for sure -- lots of Pokemon work daily, including Machoke, Conkeldurr, Rhydon, and Graveler families." Spawners Machop Machoke Machamp Rhydon Timburr Gurdurr Conkeldurr Geodude Graveler Showplace "Featuring a wide variety of shows including Jynx's Opera, Jigglypuff's Concert, and Mr. Mime's Charades." Spawners '' Jigglypuff Jynx Mr. Mime Carnival "Enjoy the colorful world of Albatropolis Carnival. A wide range of attractions await!" Carnival is a large zone with its own gym, as well as several carnival-style attractions. It is a very colorful area. Treasure Chest "Enjoy the city's nightlife in the #1 adult entertainment club." Spawners Jynx Lopunny Luvdisc Haunted Mansion "Through a cursed forest on the outskirts of the city lies a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and secrets." Haunted Mansion the encompassing Eterna Forest are a large subzone and have their own page (link needed)here. Travel Agency "Choose your destination. Simply stand on the warp plate. Right now we are offering a travel plan to cities in the Johto and Hoenn regions!" Functionally, the travel agency provides warps to each available town in Johto and Hoenn, as well as surrounding areas. Through these towns, you can find many spawners related to the game. (ex, Azalea Town has the Slowpoke Well, where Slowpoke, Slowbro, and Slowking are abundant.) Obscuros Research Facility "Welcome to the Obscuros Research Lab. Here you can find all the latest Pokemon tech and machinery." Spawners Boss: Tentacruel Unnamed Game Corner Admins of the server are currently working on a Game Corner, but we can't get inside yet. A pesky Mr. Mime is blocking the door...